Situations
by IcePrinceX
Summary: These sitauations are irrevlvant now. He loves the way that I tease. I love the way that he breathes. Well I touched his and he touched my. It was the craziest thing. I love the boys who hate to love because they're just like me.


**Death Tonight**

Mello had grown up knowing that he would die on the night of his eighteenth birthday. He smiled that night was tonight. He hated everyone and everything, why did he have such a short life span, he thought as he twirled his pencil. Dieing later tonight didn't get him out of the school system. The teacher droned on with a miserable dull tone that bored Mello to death, 'heh I made a funny' he thought. He had only been in his first class for a little over a minuet and he was already considering a nap, 'at least it's dark enough outside' he thought. He turned his head to look out the darkening sky, thunderous clouds tumbling around in the once blue ceiling of the world.

Mello continued to stare out the window what little light there was gracing his face. What snapped him out of his trance was two weird from the old miserable man. The words were "new student". Mello's head snapped to look at a relatively short man walk in with a black and white stripped shirt on with a tan vest with fur running over it on top. He had red hair almost as long as Mello's with goggles pushing his bangs up and out of his way. There was a cigarette lying on his lips releasing a steady stream of smoke up into the air. Mello listened to the teachers warning about smoking and watched as he smashed the cigarette on the teacher's desk smoke soon dieing. The kid smirked at the teacher and was told to choose a seat.

I watched as his eyes glanced across the room his eyes landed on an empty seat in the next row over from me, right next to me. He walked without a word to sit in said seat, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket and popping it into his mouth. Mello stared at him at the corner of his eye, his pink lips and tongue around that lollipop. It gave him a hard-on just watching him work it. Class had continued with Mello watching the teen closely not calming down in the least bit.

* * *

Matt that had been the new kid's name.

"Matt," he loved the way the name rolled off of his tongue. It was lunch time and students were milling their way through the school. He grinned menacingly he had devised a plan during his only class with Matt; it was time to enact said plan. He stalked through the halls searching for the redheaded boy. He walked into the cafeteria and found him walking out a door that leads to the outside. He followed quickly soon walking out into the cold September air. His head swiveled looking for the teen and found him leaning against the wall to his right.

He walked up to the boy who looked up, a cigarette hanging from his lips again. I took it out of his mouth before pinning him down and capturing his lips with my own. He struggled against me but wasn't able to break free. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he froze, then I felt his tongue slide against mine. I grinned into the kiss and pulled his body flush against mine grinding against his hardening member. He let out a squeak, I pulled away to get a look at his blushing face. His eyes were wide under his goggles; he looked really cute that way, all flustered up.

"You're coming home with me, let's go."

* * *

Mello opened his door and as soon as they were both inside he grabbed Matt pushed him against a wall and started to kiss him fiercely. He felt Matt's hands tangle in his blonde hair and his legs wrap around Mello's leather clad waist. Matt moaned into Mello's mouth as Mello's tongue probed his wet warm cavern. Sliding their tongues together Mello started to unzip Matt's vest leaving him only in his striped shirt. Pictures fell off the wall as he dragged Matt's body against the wall into the living room. He laid Matt down on the couch with his body in-between his legs on top of him. Mello grinded against him and Matt let out an unmanly moan of pleasure.

Mello grinned as he kissed Matt while playing with his nipples through his shirt. He whined and cried as Mello pinched and played with them, soon one of his hands drifted under his shirt and played with one directly making him moan louder. Mello stopped attacking his lips and made a trail of kisses from his jaw and down to his collar bone. Matt fisted Mello's hair lovingly before letting go and tearing his shirt off, literally. Matt started to pull on the leather vest that covered Mello's chest but felt hands stop his.

"Tear the leather and I'll kill you." Matt giggled and unzipped the vest as Mello sat up. Mello then leaned back down and sucked on Matt's pert nipples making him whine and moan. Mello rubbed his hard member against his ass making them both moan at the same time. "Oh I'm gonna fuck you good boy." Mello whispered in Matt's ear. Matt bucked his hips and rubbed against Mello again only making the cock in his pants rage harder.

He lifted Matt's ass off the couch and grabbed the hem of his pants pulling them off slim hips and down long pale legs.

"I hope you're a masochist." Mello breathed in Matt's ear. Matt grew nervous but was to excited to back out now, he didn't think Mello would let him anyway. Matt felt his boxers leave his body and shivered when a cold draft blew somewhere it shouldn't go. He felt Mello shift his pants and boxers off of him and glanced down at the blonde boy's body. Matt's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Mello's size, that thing was going to tear him apart! "Ready?"

Matt nodded and screamed in pain when Mello completely sheathed himself in one thrust. It didn't stop there either Mello didn't let him adjust and after each thrust Matt bled a little more. Matt dug his nails into Mello's shoulders and tried to relax, for a virgin this was torture, for a true masochist this was pleasure. Matt couldn't tell what he was right now, but after each thrust Matt's pleasure grew until finally he was in eternal bliss. Each time Mello violently entered his body Matt let out a squeal of pleasure. Several thrusts later and sweaty bloody bodies being rubbed together Matt came all over his and Mello's chest and Mello soon followed after. Mello collapsed on top of Matt, panting.

Matt felt the cum drip down and onto the couch, he shifted Mello off of him and snuggled against his body.

"That was amazing." Matt said breathless, he felt Mello's arms wrap around him.

"I know." Matt sighed sleepily soon drifting into a deep slumber Mello soon followed after.

* * *

Mello woke hours later glancing at the clock and seeing eleven fifty-five. Only five more minuets he thought, he glanced down on the sleeping body of Matt. It was too bad he really did want to meet him and get to know him. Maybe in the afterlife, Mello's eyes shifted back towards the clock and watched as the time drifted closer to midnight. Mello stopped breathing and watched the clock when it was eleven fifty-nine it hit twelve and nothing happened. Mello didn't breathe until it hit twelve oh three. And when he did his heart stopped and pain coursed through his body.

So this is what it's like to die, he ran his fingers through Matt's hair one last time before closing his eyes to the world he would never see again.

* * *

Author's Note: That was my first yaoi scene… ever. Who the hell would've thought it would be so violent lol. I'm sorry if the characters seem really OOC it's because I haven't really watched Death Note. Don't worry though I fully intend to fix that in fact I'm getting Death Notes in the mail tomorrow… it sounds like I'm talking about death threats lol. Well tell me what you all think about my first yaoi scene and the one shot over all.

Happy Reading and Writing

Honeybee


End file.
